La fuerza del alma
by Shioretahana
Summary: el tiempo a pasado y las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad, o al menos eso parece aun sin saberlo en las oscuridad se empiezan a formar malignos planes/ -QUE CLASE DE LOCA PONE BRAGAS EN UNA CAJA DE CHOCOLATE?/ -vaya que tenia amifgos extraños pero !hey! quien no los tiene?/-Tienes una hermosa voz ¿lo sabias? -Shinigami-kun?/-Te amo -Kid, Kid, KID-no podia perderlo no de nuevo/ Lean
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo.**

Las sombras se movían en la oscuridad, el silencio solo se veía interrumpido por unos suaves sollozos; en medio de los escombros dos figuras se encontraban arrodilladas sobre un charco de sangre

-L-lo siento, de ver-verdad lo siento-dijo apenas entre lagrimas- per-perdóname

-No llores por favor, hiciste lo que tenias que hacer-se detuvo cuando la tos le impidió seguir-no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Y era cierto así era como debía ser.

La perdida de sangre era abrumadora se sentía cada vez mas débil, le sorprendía que todavía estuviese consiente y pensar que su vida acabaría de esta manera.

Pero agradecía que si alguien tenía que hacerlo fuese ella, si, era un deseo cruel y egoísta pero en verdad deseaba verla una última vez antes de morir.

La miro por una vez mas, su piel tan pálida y suave, su lindo cabello con su inusual pero fascinante color y por ultimo sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos tan claros como el cielo azul tan transparente, puros, sinceros que demostraban sus sentimientos abiertamente y pensar que hace apenas unos días se mostraban risueños y felices y ahora solo mostraban un terrible dolor.

Le dolía ver el sufrimiento en su mirada pero reconocía el valor que tuvo para venir y enfrentarle él nunca lo hubiese logrado si estuviese es su lugar.

Lentamente empezó a caer en la inconciencia, aunque se sentía en paz, tranquilo había sucumbido, se había caído sin remedio aunque lo hubiese hecho hace mucho antes de no ser por ella.

Hace ya tanto que luchaba con eso ¿o había sido hace poco? No lo sabia le era imposible recordar desde hace cuanto; siempre temía perder el control pero pudo contenerse o al menos lo intento.

Levanto lentamente la mano y le acaricio la mejilla en un vano intento de limpiar sus lágrimas solo logrando mancharle en rostro con sangre, su sangre.

C-Chrona-dijo en un susurro, cada vez le era más difícil respirar.

U-uhm-dijo entre sollozo.

Te amo…-lentamente sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que su respiración se detenía.

-K-kid…Kid…KID- empezó a gritar mientras se aferraba al pecho del chico, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo, estaba aterrada no, no queria que terminara así no podía-P-por favor, por favor…no me dejes…lo prometiste, por favor…

Su voz se convirtió rápidamente en un susurro, esto no podía estar sucediendo, no de nuevo. Una solitaria y silenciosa lagrima cayo, llevando con ella un solo deseo.

-Vuelve…

De pronto un de la nada gran estallido de luz se hizo presente, ya nada era igual…

**HOLAAAAAA aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles una nueva historia de esta pareja, espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero dejen reviews.**

**Como siempre comentarios, críticas, quejas recibidos sean todos**

**Se despide de ustedes**

**Hana.**


	2. Nueva vida y recuerdos dolorosos

**Gracias a:**

**JumbiieHana**

**Yuki-chan22**

**Lidya Schattenspiel**

**Que fueron de las primeras en comentar, en verdad se los agradezco. Pero comencemos con la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece sino a Atsushi Okubo**

NUEVA VIDA Y RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS

Un nuevo dia comenzaba y lentamente la vida en las calles de Death City comenzaba.

Hace apenas algunos meses que el Kishin había sido derrotado y después de mucho trabajo la ciudad había sido reconstruida, al menos en su mayoría, Shinigami-sama había regresado la ciudad a su lugar habitual en el caluroso desierto de nevada.

En la habitación de una casa a las afueras de la ciudad dormía plácidamente una joven hasta que su sueño fue interrumpido por el estruendoso sonido de un despertador. Lentamente se desperezo mientras apagaba la alarma.

-Tarde…-dijo para levantarse y dirigirse al baño a arreglarse.

Luego de un rato salió del baño completamente vestida, se detuvo un momento para verse en el espejo, ya no llevaba su usual vestido negro ahora en su lugar llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca de botones cuyas mangas le llegaban a los codos y con el emblema del shinigami en el hombro derecho y una corbata negra a juego, tomo sus cosas para bajar a desayunar.

Bajo lentamente por las escaleras, cuando llego al final se detuvo un momento a observar la imagen que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Sentado tranquilamente en la mesa se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el doctor Stein quien leí distraídamente el periódico mientras bebía su acostumbrada taza de café de la mañana mientras Marie se encontraba preparando el desayuno al tiempo que tarareaba una canción que no pudo identificar

-Bu-buenos días-dijo al entrar al comedor

-Buenos días pequeña ¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunto Marie mientras le servía un plato lleno de hot cakes y un vaso de jugo.

-Bi-bien gracias Marie-san-contesto levemente abochornada pues todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a ser tratada de esa manera y eso no significaba que no le gustase.

-Chrona ya te dije que puedes llamarme "mamá"- en realidad le hacia ilusión que la llamasen mamá, seria como si fuesen una familia y ella seria la esposa y madre seria un sueño hecho realidad.

-Etto…-¿ahora que hacia? no es que le desagradara la idea de llamarle así es mas, ella siempre deseo una madre cariñosa como lo era Marie pero no sabia como lidiar con llamarla de otra manera que no fuera la acostumbrada.

-Marie, la asustas-dijo Stein bajando levemente el periódico e interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

-Oh-exclamo viendo el nerviosismo de la chica-lo siento, Chrona no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres-dijo sonando un poco triste al final.

-N-no, esta bien-dudo un momento para luego agregar en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que la escucharan-…mamá.

De inmediato la cara de Marie se ilumino, junto sus manos en su pecho para luego gritar a todo pulmón.

-KAWAAAIIII- dijo mientras tomaba del hombro a Stein y lo empezaba a sacudir bruscamente-¿lo oíste Stein? Me llamo mamá, ¿lo oíste? ¡Oh, Dios!-estaba al borde del llanto mientras Stein solo intentaba salir ileso de toda la conmoción.

-Ma-Marie…espera-dijo ya mareado el científico.

Chrona miro todo desde su lugar sin saber como reaccionar, fijo su mirada en el reloj que colgaba de la pared, era hora de irse.

-Me v-voy, hasta l-luego-dijo mientras se levantaba y terminaba el jugo. Tomo sus libros y se dirigió a la puerta, tomo un saco negro del perchero y salió.

-Adiós pequeña, suerte y ten cuidado-se despidió Marie soltando al fin a Stein y moviendo gentilmente la mano en dirección de la puerta por la cual había salido la pelirrosa.

-Uh, ¿Stein?... ¿estas bien?-pregunto mirando al científico el cual yacía mareado y seminconsciente sobre la mesa mientras sobre su cabeza se arremolinaba pequeños bisturíes y tornillos, era obvio, no estaba nada bien.

Mientras tanto Chrona corría con dirección al Shibusen era extraño como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo, en especial para ella.

Luego de la destrucción del Kishin, ella había sido llevada delante del Shinigami quien junto con todas las Death Scythe, algunos maestros (entre ellos Sid y Nygus) y sus amigos habían aceptado que se quedara en Shibusen gracias a la intervención de Stein y Marie y claro Maka y los demás y aunque estuvo un tiempo bajo vigilancia al final la habían dejado integrarse como alumna de nuevo.

Pero igual que Death City, El Shibusen había sufrido muchos daños lo que era un problema para ella ya que las celdas (habitaciones según Shinigami-Sama) que tenia la escuela habían quedado inservible dejándola sin un lugar donde quedarse, por lo que habían decidido que se quedaría a vivir con algún conocido.

La primera opción había sido Maka y Soul que si bien habían querido recibirla se quedaban cortos en el espacio ya que compartir apartamento con la técnica y su arma y a eso sumándole una gata mágica exhibicionista hubiera sido, pues…dejémoslo en que no sabría lidiar con eso.

La idea de irse a vivir con el joven shinigami, había quedado también descartada ya que al pobre casi le dio un ataque de ansiedad cuando se negó a dejarle cortar su cabello que el definió como una "grave falta a todo lo que es buenamente simétrico" sin contar que Liz había empezado a desvariar sobre cambios de imágenes y compras excesivas y que luego se empezó a pelear con Kid mientras Patty se iba al suelo de la risa y para acortar esa opción también fue rechazada.

Y sobre vivir con Black Star, digamos que simplemente no iba a funciona cosa que quedo claro cuando comenzó a decir cosas como "simple mortal, arrodíllate ante tu Dios" "al fin una nueva seguidora de Ore-sama" y cuando dijo algo de hacerla construir un templo para el pues Maka le puso fin de un certero y mortal Maka-Shop.

Todas las ideas se iban agotando, hasta se considero sobre dejarla en casa de Spirit idea a la que todos se negaron inmediatamente, cosa que agradecía ya que no sabría lidiar con viejos pervertidos . Pues al final los únicos que quedaron eran Stein y Marie, luego de convencer a Stein de no intentar disecarla (cortesía de Marie y su puño martillo) se había mudado con ellos, de eso casi un mes.

Aunque al principio le había sido difícil adaptarse lo había logrado y en verdad le gustaba ahí se sentía en casa, su único y verdadero hogar.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a de Shibusen, comenzó a subir el infinito numero de escalones, los cuales se rumoreaba eran en realidad 888 cosa que dejaba mucho que pensar. Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con sus compañeros esperándola.

-Buenos días Chrona-Maka fue la primera en saludar seguida por el resto.

-Al fin llegas mortal, tu dios se estaba cansando de esperar-fue el saludo de B*S aunque no evitando que le regalara una gran sonrisa.

-Hola a todos-saludo, con el paso del tiempo había logrado adquirir un poco mas de confianza al menos con sus amigos.

-Pero Chrona ¿Qué clase de aspecto es ese? No, no, no, no puedes ir vestida así- dijo Liz mientras la miraba de arriba abajo negando con la cabeza con una Patty imitándola.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con duda, a ella le gustaba su ropa, era cómoda y practica mejor que su anterior vestido.

-¿Por qué? Porque pareces un chico por eso además no tiene nada de estilo por eso.

-Chico, Chico jejejeje- le coreo Patty.

-Creo que Chrona se ve bien-comento tranquilamente Tsubaki como siempre.

-Hum a ver- Liz comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella poniéndola mas nerviosa- sip, nada que no tenga arreglo, empecemos.

En un rápido movimiento le quito la chaqueta que traía puesta arrojándosela a Patty quien la atrapo en pleno vuelo, le aflojo la corbata, abrió los primeros botones de su camisa la cual desarreglo un poco, luego se alejó un poco y observo su trabajo aun indecisa.

-No lo se algo falta, pero no sé que-se puso una mano en la barbilla pensando.

-Ya se-dijo Maka acercándose y sacando algo de la de su bolsillo-con esto te veras mejor.

Cuando abrió la mano saco un pequeño broche para el cabello con la forma de una pequeña flor de Cerezo, recogiendo con el uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-Pero Maka esto…-

-No te preocupes, lo traje para ti, lo vi y fuiste lo primero que se me vino a la mente además te da un toque mas femenino.

-Puf, miren quien habla de ser femenina jajaja-dijo con burla Soul para un minuto después quedar estampado contra el suelo con sangre escurriendo por su cabeza.

-Mira que serás idiota-dijo la ojiverde mientras empuñaba una gruesa enciclopedia manchada de sangre y miraba con odio a su arma.

-Maka…Gracias-dijo Chrona con una débil sonrisa.

-De nada.

-Lamento interrumpir pero creo que deberíamos marcharnos, las clases están por comenzar-dijo seriamente el hijo del Shinigami.

Así todos se encaminaron a clase de la luna creciente. Las clases pasaron como de costumbre con las risas, las peleas y disecciones habituales hasta que al fin el timbre volvió a sonar señalando el final de otro dia de clases.

-Antes de que se vayan recuerden que hoy comienzan las clases para todos los aspirantes que quieren unirse a Spartoi-dijo Stein deteniendo el apresurado escape o salida de los estudiantes-Eso es todo ya pueden irse bola de mocosos.

-¿Vas a ir, no es cierto?-pregunto la rubia ceniza a su amiga pelirrosa.

-Si

-Entonces esfuérzate mucho ¿Vale?

-Lo hare.

-Te estaremos apoyando-le animo Tsubaki, con las Thompson asintiendo apoyando el comentario.

-Solo recuerda que jamás superaras a tu Dios JAJAJAJA-hablo el ninja descerebrado.

-Sera mejor que me vaya…-dijo la pelirrosa algo nerviosa.

-Tienes razón vete, y ¡Suerte!-la despidió Maka.

Ella solo asintió y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento.

La decisión de formar parte de Spartoi había sido muy importante para ella, tuvo que pensar mucho en ello y al final llego a la conclusión que en verdad queria hacerlo y aunque tuvo que convencer tanto a Stein como a Shinigami-sama de que estaba completamente lista lo había logrado.

Pero no había sido fácil, al ser demasiados los candidatos se había decidido hacerlos pasar a todos por una eliminación, primero tuvo que pasar un examen escrito que abarcaba todo el conocimiento general sobre almas y kishins cosa que gracias a Kami-sama y a la ayuda de Maka había logrado pasar con una nota bastante alta pero que había sacado a mas de la mitad de los aspirantes, mitad que se redujo a menos de una fracción en la siguiente prueba que fue nada menos que una serie de peleas de grupos de tres donde ganaba el ultimo en pie.

Pero aun con todo había salido victoriosa y con algo más de confianza de si misma por haber llegado tan lejos pudiendo lidiar con todo.

Cuando llego al lugar acordado pudo ver que había al menos otros diez equipos aunque ninguno se le era conocido entonces decidió acercarse un poco mas; de golpe sintió todas las miradas dirigiéndose a ella viéndola directamente, estudiándola, casi acusándola, observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se detuvo antes de llegar hasta ellos, decidiendo que seria más prudente mantenerse alejada. Comenzó a rascarse inconscientemente el brazo a causa de los nervios, ella entendía perfectamente sus miradas y el porqué de ellas a decir verdad las había estado recibiendo desde que regreso.

Desde el primer momento en que puso un pie de nuevo en la escuela las miradas se habían centrado en ella había notado el desprecio y el reclamo en ellas, de igual modo había notado los susurros que se formaban a su alrededor, los silencios incomodos y las muestras de desprecio.

A pesar de que nunca había sido muy bien vista por los demás estudiantes su desconfianza había ido siendo menor con el paso del tiempo, pero luego de lo ocurrido con Stein y que esto se supiera el odio asía ella había regresado mas fuerte que nunca y ella lo entendía.

Y aunque no había pasado a mayores ella sabia que se debía al hecho de que nunca se encontraba sola siempre estaba uno de sus amigos acompañándola aun al momento de volver a casa, no pasaba por alto las miradas recriminadoras, los desprecio, la manera en que todos se alejaban o se quedaban en silencio cuando ella entraba a un lugar, la indiferencias, los empujones "accidentales" entre otras cosas,

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el corte abrupto de las conversaciones y el sonido de pasos acercándose, Stein se acercó lentamente al grupo mientras fumaba distraídamente un cigarrillo avanzo hasta quedar frente a ellos, luego darle una probada a su cigarrillo y exhalar el humo les dio una rápida mirada a todos y hablo.

-Bueno creo que ya que están todos podemos comenzar-dijo mientras volvía a estudiarlos con la mirada- como sabrán ustedes fueron los únicos entre todos los estudiantes que aplicaron que mostraron el potencial tanto físico como mental para formar parte de Spartoi en otras palabras de ser parte de lo mejor de lo mejor.

-De ahora en adelante yo estaré a cargo de su entrenamiento, no tendré miramientos en respecto con lo duro de su formación así que si no creen ser capases de soportarlo este es el momento de retirarse- luego les dirigió una dura mirada, todos se vieron entre si esperando que alguien se retirara pero luego de un momento al ver que nadie se tenia intención de irse continuo.

-Bien comencemos, hoy como primera instancia veremos la resonancia en equipo por lo que traje a uno de los miembros de Spartoi quien ya ha dominado esta técnica para que les ayude-volteo a ver detrás de donde salió nada mas y nada menos que Death The Kid-Bien hagan equipos de dos para practicar si tienen alguna duda avisen.

Todos comenzaron a formar parejas, con algo de timidez se acercó al grupo intentando decidir qué hacer, luego de un momento decidió acercarse a una chica que al parecer aún no tenía compañero.

-Dis-disculpa…-llamo para atraer su atención.

La chica se dio la vuelta pero al momento de ver a la pelirrosa su mirada se endureció como todos sus rasgos.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto con voz dura la chica.

-Y-yo q-que saber si tenías c-compañero ya-respondió nerviosa ante la reacción de la otra,

Al oír aquello los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron, su mirada se volvió filosa y mostraba abiertamente desagrado.

-Ni loca haría equipo con…-la miro durante un segundo- "algo" como tú- sus palabras destilaban veneno igual que su mirada.

Chrona se quedó estática en su lugar, eso ojos, eran, eran…No lo soporto más y salió corriendo sin saber que toda la escena había sido observada por cierto shinigami que luego de dirigir una mirada de odio a la otra chica salió corriendo en busca.

Chrona s había adentrado en el bosque sin pensarlo hasta que se detuvo al lado de un árbol en que se apoyó, todo estaba en silencio como si el bosque entendiera y respetara su dolor. Ella se tomó la cabeza con fuerza, mientras trataba de olvidar el recuerdo de esa mirada, no queria recordar, no ahora; poco a poco se fue resbalando hasta caer sentada apoya en el árbol mientras se abrazaba a si misma con fuerza.

-Chrona…-escucho una voz llamándola, levanto la mirada sorprendida.

-Chrona ¿Dónde estás?-escucho otra vez.

De entre los arboles salió el joven shinigami quien al verla en el suelo apoya en ese árbol se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-¿Chrona que te paso? ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupado mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos y sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzo hacia el abrazándolo desesperadamente, acción que sorprendió al chico que solo atino a corresponderle esperando a que se calmara.

-Shi-shinigami-kun…-dijo entre sollozos mientras trataba inútilmente de detener sus lagrimas.

Se separo un poco de ella sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, en silencio levanto su rostro y delicadamente seco las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Tranquila, ya paso-espero un momento hasta que ella se empezó a calmar-¿estas mejor?- ella se limito a asentir.

-¿Te molestaría decirme que sucedió allí?

Ella bajo la cabeza mientras abrazaba sus piernas escondiendo su rostro en ellas, por un momento él pensó que lo contestaría hasta que escucho un pequeño susurro.

-E-era l-la mi-misma…

-¿La misma?-pregunto confundido.

-E-era la mis-ma mi-mirada de Medusa-un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar- Era el mismo odio y re-repulsión-un pequeño sollozo salió cortando sus palabras- ¡No se como lidiar con el odio de los demás!

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer mientras sus ahogados sollozos salían amortiguados rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba.

Kid no pudo mas que cerrar los puños con rabia y frustración mientras sentía como se le oprimía el pecho al verla llorar de esa manera, quizás no fuese el más cercano a ella pero era su amiga y no le gustaba en ese estado ¿Quiénes se creían para juzgarla de esa manera? Una oleada de odio lo sacudió, sorprendiéndole su propia reacción. No tuvo de pensar mucho en ello pues la voz de la pelirrosa, un tanto mas calmada, se hizo oír.

-E-ella siempre me vio de esa manera, aunque nunca supe por qué-al principio no supo a lo que se refería hasta que entendió, Medusa- E-era como si todo lo que hiciera estuviera mal, el único momento en que no se enojaba conmigo era cuando me mandaba a robar almas, no sé que hacer para que no me odien tanto-termino con un deje de desesperación en su voz.

El solo la vio, ahí, como una pequeña perdida y asustada de todo lo que le rodeaba, nada parecido con la persona que conoció hace tanto tiempo ya en ese horrible barco, aquella persona fuerte y despiadada con hambre de almas sumida en la locura había desaparecido sin dejar rastro al parecer.

-Quizás…es hora de que intentes algo diferente, que dejes esos recuerdos, sé que es difícil pero es mejor que dejarte intimidar por ellos-el la vio a los ojos, esos ojos azul claro que ahora reflejaban temor e incertidumbre, por un momento se perdió en ellos, pero continuo- creo… que es hora de que pelees con el miedo a tu propio pasado

-¿pero, como? No soy tan fuerte-dijo con desanimo

-¿De que hablas? Chrona, eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, cualquiera lo pensaría dos veces antes de pelear contra ti- ella solo atino a sonrojarse y a apartar la mirada mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Pero tengo miedo-puede que fuera fuerte físicamente gracias a la sangre negra que corría por sus venas pero eso no quitaba el miedo que sentía- no puedo hacerlo yo sola

-¿Y quien dijo que tenías que hacerlo tu sola?-dijo mientras le sonreía cálidamente-recuerda que tu nunca estarás sola, ya no mas, para eso estamos nosotros tus amigos para apoyarte ¿quedo claro?

-H-hai-dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

-Bien, ahora volvamos es hora de ir a casa-entonces se levanto y sacudió su ropa para luego ofrecerle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la tomo con algo de timidez poniéndose de pie, mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la escuela.

-Shinigami-kun…-llamo.

-Hum-dijo volteándola a ver.

-Gracias-dijo sonriéndole tímida pero dulcemente.

-De nada, Chrona-dijo sonriéndole en respuesta para continuar la marcha.

Mientras lo veía caminar delante suyo Chrona continuo pensando en lo que le había dicho, si, ella ya no estaba mas sola ahora tenia amigos y compañeros, ahora tenia personas a quienes les importaba y que la querían y ella se volvería fuerte para proteger a todas aquellas persona que le eran valiosa y sabia que lo lograría porque mientras tuviera amigos que la apoyaran ella podría enfrentar lo que sea sin importar nada.

**¡LO SIENTO!, en verdad lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta el primer capitulo de "La fuerza el alma" que espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.**

**Con respecto a la ropa que lleva Chrona, sé que no es la mejor, lo lamento pero no tengo imaginación para ese tipo de cosas espero que me entiendan y me perdonen.**

**Igual lamento lo errores ortográficos que de seguro hay pase por alto.**

**NOTA: alguna de ustedes me podría a ayudar en el tema de los vestuarios puesto que ya han visto soy un completo desastre en ello, se los agradecería profundamente. **

**Como siempre comentarios, críticas, quejas recibidos sean todos**

**Se despide de ustedes**

**Hana.**


	3. Peticiones

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo.**

Luego de darle una explicación de la desaparición de Chrona en medio del ejercicio, diciendo que Chrona se había sentido mal de pronto y que Kid había decidido acompañarla por si acaso, Stein decidió no hacerles más preguntas aun sin creerles del todo.

Al dia siguiente Chrona había salido de casa más temprano que de costumbre, no podía soportar la preocupación en la mirada de Marie quien de alguna manera se había enterado de lo ocurrido el dia anterior pasándose así todo el tiempo preguntándole si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo y de paso recriminándole a Stein la falta de preocupación por su "pequeña niña"

Al entrar al salón de clase y encontrarlo desierto decidió caminar un rato por los pasillos, mientras caminaba no podía dejar de repasar los sucesos del dia anterior, agradecía internamente la ayuda de Kid; sin darse cuenta llego a uno de los balcones, apoyándose en la barandilla observo en silencio la ciudad.

No dejaba de preguntarse qué haría con el entrenamiento del doctor Stein, no tenía compañero aun y seguramente todos habían encontrado uno ya y si por casualidad quedaba alguien dudaba que quisiera hacer equipo con ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido del timbre que anunciaba la entrada a clases; cuando llego al salón la mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían llegado, mientras se dirigía a su asiento fue detenida por una entusiasmada Maka quien era acompañada como de costumbre por Soul.

-Buenos días Chrona-saludo la rubia

-Hey- fue lo único que salió del chico guadaña

-Hola-respondió

-Dime ¿Cómo te fue ayer?-pregunto emocionada Maka.

No sabía que responder, no queria mentir pero tampoco queria preocuparla así que se limitó a responder.

-B-bien- comenzó a rascarse el brazo como hacia cuando estaba nerviosa, esperando que Maka le creyera.

-Genial, me muero por que estés junto a nosotros en Spartoi…aunque creo que estarás con otro equipo ¿no?

-Quizás…

-Maka vamos la clase está por comenzar y no se tu pero yo no quiero ser el conejillo de indias del loco de Stein- dijo Soul apurando a su técnico

-Tienes razón-contesto Maka quien luego se dirigió a la pelirrosa- Esfuérzate mucho ¿sí?

-Hai-

-Hazlo lo más cool posible ¿entendiste?- le dijo Soul mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y revolvía su cabello cariñosamente dándole una de sus habituales sonrisas.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa asintió, arma y técnico se dirigieron a sus lugares cosa que ella hizo también.

Las clases se le pasaron en un borrón confuso, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de todo lo sucedido en clases mientras sus pensamientos se encontraban perdidos en algún rincón de su mente por eso cuando sintió una mano en su hombro no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

-¿Chrona? ¿Estás bien?-Maka estaba preocupada por ella, la había visto distraída durante toda las clases con la mirada perdida, no sabía que pasaba en la mente de su amiga pero de algo estaba segura algo preocupaba a su amiga.

-M-Maka…S-si estoy bien- contesto intentando sonar convincente.

-Bien- dijo dudosa- ¿vienes? Soul saldrá con los chicos y las chicas y yo planeamos reunirnos a tomar algo.

Chrona se dio cuenta que en el salón solo quedaban ellas, Soul que esperaba en la puerta con aspecto aburrido y Kid quien guardaba sus cosas tranquilamente. Al verlo Chrona no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo ocurrido el dia anterior en el bosque; de pronto una idea surgió en su mente, quizás si había una solución para su problema no era seguro pero al menos era algo.

-Maka…-dijo centrando su atención de nuevo en la rubia que esperaba su respuesta- adelántense…tengo algo que hacer primero.

-¿Seguro?- al ver asentir a la pelirosa contesto- Bien, te esperamos.

Cuando vio a la rubia salir junto con su arma se acercó al joven shinigami quien se preparaba para machar.

-E-etto ¿shinigami-kun?-dijo llamando su atención.

El joven se dio vuelta, sorprendiéndose al ver que era ella no habían hablado de lo que había pasado el dia anterior y pensaba que era lo que ella deseaba.

-¿Sucede algo Chrona?-pregunto con su usual voz seria y neutral.

-y-yo que-queria s-saber si podría a-ayudarme S-Shinigami-kun- se reprendió por tartamudear de nuevo, ni siquiera podía hablar sin enredarse ella misma, como podía esperar que Shinigami-kun le ayudase si no podía ni entenderla.

Las palabras de la chica lo sorprendieron ¿en que podría el ayudarle? ¿Se referiría a lo sucedido ayer? ¿No era ella la que había dicho que era mejor no decir nada? Antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas era mejor aclarar a que se refería.

-¿En que necesitas ayuda, concretamente?

-Y-yo quisiera que…-empezó a decir pero su voz murió en un susurro.

-¿Disculpa, no logre escucharte?

-Y-yo, yo- tomo aire intentando calmarse- ¡Yo quiero que me ayude a entrar a Spartoi!

Y ahí estaba, lo había dicho ahora solo esperaba su respuesta. Por otro lado la mente del shinigami todavía trataba de procesar sus últimas palabras hasta que al fin pudo decir.

-¿Y cómo podría ayudarte?

-Yo no puedo entrar si no puedo aprender a sincronizar mi a-alma con o-otro técnico.

-Ya veo, pero… ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a alguien más?

-Nadie quiere ser mi compañero-dijo débilmente mientras bajaba la mirada, lo ocurrido ayer era un buen ejemplo y él también lo supo.

-Ya veo ¿y qué hay de Maka?- debía preguntar, las chicas eran mejores amigas y si ella se lo pedía no se oba a negar a ayudarla.

Chrona se movió nerviosamente en su lugar mientras comenzaba a rascarse el brazo.

-Si le dijese a Maka sa-sabría qué n-nadie queria trabajar conmigo y se enteraría de lo que paso.

-Si eso sería un problema- dijo mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su cuello, si Maka se enteraba de lo sucedido y con lo sobreprotectora que podía ser las cosas no terminarían bien y si algo era seguro era que rodarían cabezas.

-Entonces…-estaba nerviosa, estaba casi segura que se negaría pero nada perdía con asegurarse.

Kid guardo silencio un momento que a ella le pareció eterno él era su única opción, junto con Maka era uno de los técnicos con mejor manejo de longitud de alma y al tener dos amas era bueno para sincronizar almas y entonces lo vio sonreír.

-Muy bien Chrona, mañana comenzamos el entrenamiento.

Iba caminando por la calle, mientras pensaba en el favor que le había pedido la pelirosa, no estaba seguro porque pero no había podido negarse, era importante para ella y deseaba hacer cuanto pudiera para ayudarle.

-Kid-kun…-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Al voltearse se encontró con una chica pelirroja, ojos café oscuro con las manos detrás de la espalda ocultando algo, no sabía su nombre pero si no se equivocaba la había visto un par de veces en los pasillo de la escuela pero no estaba seguro.

-Dime.

-Etto…yo traje estos para ti, los hice yo misma- dijo tendiéndole una caja rosa con un moño mientras le sonreía.

-Uhm…gracias- dijo tomándolo y mirando el objeto con sospecha, al abrirlo se encontró con unos chocolates.

-¿No piensas probarlos?- dijo inocentemente.

-Oh. Claro, ¿por qué no?- dijo mientras tomaba uno de los chocolate y se lo llevaba a la boca, no parecía que hubiera nada raro en ellos.

-¿y qué tal están?- pregunto todavía sonriendo.

-Bien, creo- respondió, mientras la sonrisa de ella se hacía más grande.

-Me alegro que te gusten.

-sí, ya debo irme pero gracias por los chocolates-dijo mientras tapaba la caja y empezaba a caminar se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-Hasta pronto Kid-kun- se despidió mientras un brillo de malicia cruzaba su rostro.

Cuando llego al centro Soul y Black Star lo estaban esperando.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Kid?- pregunto Soul extrañado, Kid no era de los que se retrasaban jamás.

Un suspiro cansado fue lo único que salió de Kid mientras levantaba el brazo mostrándole lo que llevaba en la mano. Los tres dejaron caer sus cabezas derrotados, desde lo del kishin su popularidad había alcanzado niveles astronómicos y eso no era siempre precisamente bueno.

-Esto ya me está hartando- dijo Soul mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello con frustración.

-¡SI! Sé que soy el hombre más increíble de todos, pero esta ya está hartando al gran Black Star.

-Al menos esta no esta tan loca- dijo Kid tratando de sonar optimista.

-Tienes razón, recuerdas cuando trataron de darte una poción de amor- recordó Soul.

-Uf les juro de que si no fuese un Shinigami estaría muerto- recordando todos los viajes al baño que tuvo que hacer para vomitar todo lo que comía-o cuando trataron de secuestrarte.

-N-no hablemos de eso-dijo Black Star con un visible estremecimiento, no, no recordaría era demasiado horrible para siquiera pensar en ello -Pero lo peor de todo fue el paquete que dejaron en tu casillero- otro estremecimiento.

-Ni lo menciones porque ¿Qué CLASE DE LOCA TE DEJA UNA CAJA DE CHOCOLATE CON SUS BRAGAS DENTRO? ¿BRAGAS? POR DIOS- la cara de los tres se contrajo en una mueca de asco, estremeciéndose ahora los tres al mismo tiempo- Y eso sin contar el Maka-chop que recibí cuando Maka lo vio.

-Jajaja eso sí que fue un golpe-se dijo entre carcajadas Black Star mientras Kid trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

-No te rías ¡3 días! ¡3 Días estuve inconsciente!- se quejó el peliblanco y luego dirigiéndose al shinigami- Oye yo que tú mejor me deshago de eso no vaya a ser radioactivo o algo.

-Sí, tienes razón- contesto Kid mientras depositaba la caja en un basurero.

-Apúrense mortales el gran Yo tiene hambre-Grito el ninja que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

-Ya cállate asimétrico- le dijo Kid mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección del peliazul

-Muérete rayitas- contesto este

-Idiotas- fue lo único que dijo Soul mientras se disponía a seguir a los otros dos que peleaban más adelante, sí vaya que tenía amigos realmente raros, pero ¡Hey! Quien no los tiene.

**Como siempre comentarios, críticas, quejas recibidos sean todos**

**Se despide de ustedes**

**Hana.**


	4. Una tarde para dos

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo.**

**Gracias a:**

**JumbiieHana**

**JaquiWaki**

**Bell Star**

**Quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior.**

UNA TARDE PARA DOS

Hacia una agradable tarde del sábado en Death City, las calles llenas de vida con niños jugando por doquier y jóvenes paseando por las calles disfrutando de la libertad de un dia sin escuela pero en otro lugar, más específico en los bosques de los límites de la ciudad se podía ver a dos jóvenes en medio de un claro, un chico y una chica parados de frente el uno del otro con los ojos cerrados; comenzaron a sincronizar sus almas haciéndolas resonar en conjunto luego de lo que no sería más que una fracción de segundo abrieron los ojos, de inmediato el joven se lanzó al ataque, la chica esquivaba ágilmente cada golpe pero el chico no cedía golpeando cada vez más rápido pero aun así siendo esquivados todavía cada uno de ellos aunque con mayor dificultad, cualquiera que los viera podría darse cuenta de la gracia con la que se movían, como si supieran lo que iba a hacer el otro de antemano.

Luego de un momento los ataques cesaron, con ambos jadeando y cansados pero satisfechos con los resultados obtenidos.

-Muy bien Chrona, lo has hecho grandioso-felicito Kid a la espadachín mientras recogía la chaqueta negra que se había quitado al iniciar el entrenamiento, ambos vestían ropas casuales, mientras el llevaba una camisa roja sangre y unos pantalones oscuros, ella vestía unos jeans azules claro y una camisa rosa de manga corta y con algunos mechones del cabello recogidos con el broche regalo de Maka.

-Gr-gracias- contesto la pelirosa un poco avergonzada por el elogio, se había estado esforzando mucho durante los entrenamientos, luchando por poder estabilizar su frecuencia de alma que a causa de su sangre siempre había sido algo errática y descontrolada, nunca había tenido que concentrarse en sincronizar su alma con nadie ya que al estar unida con Ragnarock sus almas lo hacían casi por inercia.

Llevaban más de una semana entrenando, reuniéndose en el mismo lugar después de clases

Aunque al principio se le había hecho difícil sincronizar su alma con la de él poco a poco lo había logrado, y alegando que sería provechoso probar los resultados en batalla para ver si lograba predecir así los movimientos del otro sincronizándolos y de paso mejorar su combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Bien ha sido suficiente por hoy- dijo Kid preparándose para partir.

-Hai…-respondió la ojiazul-Shinigami-kun…-le llamo

-Dime-

-Gracias por todo-dijo suavemente mientras le regalaba una apenada pero aun así dulce y tierna sonrisa.

El no pudo menos que asombrarse por un momento, no solo por el hecho que no le había hablado con su acostumbrado tartamudeo sino más bien por el hecho que le sonriera de esa manera, ya que aunque eran amigos y su relación se había afianzado con el tiempo que pasaban juntos esa clase de gestos eran usualmente dirigidos a su amiga técnica de guadaña o alguna de las otras chicas. Tranquilamente le devolvió el gesto y con una voz tranquila como siempre contesto.

-No hay problema-entonces invoco su patineta, subiéndose en ella extendió una mano asía ella y dijo- vamos.

-¿A-a dónde?-pregunto confundida.

-Creo que podemos tomarnos el resto del dia ¿no?- dijo sonriéndole-entonces… ¿me acompañarías?

Ella vacilo un momento pero al final tomo su mano mientras asentía, sin previo aviso jalo de ella haciéndola tropezar para luego atraparla y alzarla en brazos y despegando ascendiendo hacia el cielo a una velocidad alucinante, sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos soltando un gritillo de temor aferrándose lo más posible al pecho del shinigami.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- al ver que no le respondía dijo- Vamos, abre los ojos.

-P-pero…yo…-respondió Chrona vacilante y con los ojos cerrados todavía.

-No te preocupes no te dejare caer- le pidió mientras apretaba su garre- Te gustara- insistió.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban amablemente acompañados por una pequeña sonrisa, avergonzada aparto la mirada de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

Un hermoso cielo se extendía frente a ella, como un mar infinito, tan puro y luminoso de un hermoso azul, con el viento acariciando su rostro sintió la emoción apresando su pecho, aunque ella había podido volar antes con ayuda de la sangre negra no se comparaba a esto, nada se comparaba, una cálida emoción embargo todo su ser, felicidad, la más puro y dulce felicidad.

Por su parte Kid observaba detenidamente el rostro de la chica que se encontraba en sus brazos, no tenía idea de que lo había impulsado a tener este gesto con ella pero mirando ahora la emoción que embargar esos ojos azules que eran en ese momento como el cielo despejado después de una tormenta se alegraba de haberlo hecho, sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente por una suave risa, al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta que era ella quien reía, el sonido era alegre y tintineante como campanillas de viento con la felicidad bailando en sus ojos haciéndolos brillar y resaltando sus fracciones de manera alegre y sin poder evitarlo sonrió también.

Cuando al fin llegaron al centro de la ciudad aterrizaron en medio de una plaza, quizás eso hubiera sido muy extraño en cualquier otro lugar pero se encontraban en Death City donde cosas raras pasan siempre así que casi nadie los vio y los que lo hicieron no le prestaron demasiada atención.

Caminaron por la calles charlando tranquilamente, él le hablaba sobre la última misión que había tenido y sobre las locuras de sus armas haciéndola reír mientras ella le contaba sobre su vida con Stein y Marie y como se estaba adaptando.

Kid escuchaba con una sonrisa las palabras de Chrona, en verdad la estaba pasando bien a su lado, ella le generaba un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que no había sentido nunca. Se dio cuenta de que habían llegado sin notarlo a un hermoso parque, mientras caminaban miro un puesto de helado, y una idea le vino a la mente.

-¿Por qué no vamos por un helado?-le pregunto.

-Claro.

Ambos se dirigieron al puesto pidiendo ella uno de fresa y el uno de chocolate pero que al ver que no era del tamaño correcto tuvo un ataque diciendo hablando tan rápido que solo se entendían frases sueltas, algo como "La simetría…rota…" "Mal, mal, muy mal" y mucho "cerdo asimétrico…morir…debo…" mientras ella no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación y mucho menos con las miradas que se posaban en ellos y en toda la escena en general, luego de un rato Kid logro calmarse y ambos se sentaron en silencio en una banca comiendo sus helados y viendo a los niños correr alrededor.

Kid observo a su acompañante, Chrona comía distraídamente su helado mientras mantenía la vista perdida en algún punto, fue cuando noto la pequeña mancha de helado cerca de su labio.

-Ven, tienes un poco aquí-dijo mientras limpiaba con el pulgar la pequeña mancha.

-Gra-gracias-dijo sonrojada por la acción del chico, quien volvió la vista al frente.

-Lo siento- dijo aun sin verla.

-¿P-por qué?- no entendía de que se disculpaba, a menos que fuese por su anterior gesto.

-Por lo de hace un rato, debió ser incómodo para ti- su voz sonaba tensa y triste, cosa que la perturbo.

-N-no hay P-problema-dijo rápidamente, no queriendo hacerlo sentir mal.

-Sé que mi obsesión con la simetría puede ser molesta para las persona-suspiro cansadamente-Lamento que te haya puesto en esa situación, todo esto debe parecerte una molestia también.

- A mí me parece lindo-dijo en un suave susurro pero que le fue capaz de escuchar.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto volteándose para verla directamente.

-Bu-bueno…y-yo…-dijo atropelladamente, ella no esperaba que el escuchara eso, ni siquiera había querido decirlo en voz alta- Tu si-siempre po-pones atención en los detalles que nadie más ve y tratas de corregir esos errores, cre-crees firmemente en tus idea-ideales y en lo que co-consideras correcto y l-lo demuestras y me parece lindo-rápidamente bajo la mirada apenada de lo que había dicho.

Por su lado Kid no sabía que pensar de sus palabras, no sonaba como si estuviese mintiendo y sabía que ella era incapaz de burlarse de esa manera, busco su mirada hasta que la encontró y supo que era verdad: ella realmente creía lo que había dicho. De nuevo ese sentimiento de paz invadió su ser pero esta vez acompañado por una dulce y acogedora calidez.

-Chrona…-empezó a decir suavemente.

-L-lo si-siento no quise…Y-yo…-no, no, no lo había echado todo a perder y ahora debía estar molesto, sabía que no debió haber abierto la boca.

-Gracias.

-Uhm-¿gracias? ¿Por qué le agradecía? ¿No estaba enfadado?

Entonces se dio cuenta, él sonreía, pero no era cualquier sonrisa, no era como las sonrisas corteses que solía mostrar, ni las amables esta era dulce, gentil pero casi tierna, una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y su mirada era tan intensa, llena de algo que no supo descifrar en ese momento con sus ojos brillando como oro fundido.

Ella sostuvo la mirada durante un momento que fue eterno, mientras ambos se perdían en sus miradas, dorado y azul chocando, fundiéndose, mezclándose. Es esos momentos Kid se perdía en esos dulces ojos que se le recordaban al cielo que ahora reflejaban la luz del atardecer.

La conexión se rompió cuando ella bajo la mirada apenada, el parpadeo confundido durante un momento ¿Qué había pasado? Pero luego su atención se desvió al cielo donde el sol comenzaba a descender mostrando que pronto el dia llegaría a su fin, entonces se puso de pie.

-Creo que ya es hora de volver- dijo mientras extendía una mano en su dirección con un gesto idéntico al de horas atrás, solo que esta vez ella no vacilo.

-H-hai-dijo todavía algo aturdida por lo sucedido momentos atrás ¿Qué había sido eso en su mirada? Y ¿Por qué se había sentido tan familiar?

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio por las calles que poco a poco iban vaciándose disfrutando de la fresca brisa que soplaba, ninguno dijo nada respetando el silencio de la noche perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a la casa de la joven cuando las estrellas ya habían hecho aparición.

-Gracias por todo, Shinigami-kun-dijo Chrona parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, me la pase muy bien-y era verdad había sido una tarde agradable-Adiós Chrona-se despidió.

-Adiós Shinigami-kun-de inmediato entro a la casa.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí se apoyó contra ella, para luego subir corriendo las escaleras, entrando a su habitación y tirándose a la cama, mientras repasaba cada momento vivido del di soltando un suspiro. Entonces sintió un familiar cosquilleo en la espalda y un segundo después Ragnarock había aparecido.

-Chrona ya deja de actuar como tonta-dijo con su usual voz chillona al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su técnico.

-Au, ¡Ragnarock!-se quejó- además ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el dia?

La verdad que desde que casi mueren en la pelea con Medusa, su arma solo salía cuando para exigir que se le alimentara, al principio al notar la inactividad se preocupó temiendo que algo malo le estuviese pasando pero Stein le aseguro que solo se debía a que había perdido mucha sangre y eso lo había debilitado, pero ya había pasado bastante así que atribuyo su ausencia a simple pereza aunque…puede que temiese que Stein intentara disecarlo…de nuevo.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de Marie avisándole que pronto seria hora de comer.

-Eso que importa estoy hambriento, muévete-la apuro su arma.

Chrona miro el cielo desde su ventana, sin hacer caso de las quejas de su arma, mientras miraba las estrellas y los recuerdos del dia se reproducían en su mente se sintió agradecida por todo lo que tenía.

Mientras, Kid se alejaba de la casa lentamente, pensado en la singular chica de la que se había despedido minutos atrás, siempre supo que había algo diferente en ella pero hasta ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo especial que era; una persona muy interesante con un alma realmente integrante. Recordó su suave risa ¿Quién sabe cuántas maravillas más guardaba?

-A sido un buen y simétrico dia-volteo una última vez, todavía podía ver la luz encendida en el segundo piso de esa casa, volvió a verlas estrellas en el cielo y sonrió mientras continuaba su camino.

Sería muy interesante descubrirlo porque ¿hay algo mejor que un buen misterio?

Y él era muy bueno resolviéndolos

**Como siempre comentarios, críticas, quejas recibidos sean todos**

**Se despide de ustedes**

**Hana. **


	5. Lazos: Amistad

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo.**

LAZOS: AMISTAD

"En la vida, estamos unidos a las personas por medio de lazos, lazos de amistad, familia, compañerismo y son esos lazos la que vuelve la vida en una verdadera aventura.

"Malditos críos" fue lo que cruzo la mente del Doctor Franken Stein mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Shibusen con destino a Death Room dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo; toda la mañana había sido un caos en el salón de "Luna Creciente"…como de costumbre. Primero Black Star subiéndose a su asiento gritando sobre superar a los dioses, una nerviosa Tsubaki pidiéndole que se bajara, Kid gritándole que era un asimétrico solo para que el Star mencionara sus líneas haciéndolo caer en depresión y sus armas intentaran calmarlo…bueno al menos la mayor pues la otra estaba ocupada riéndose como desquiciada e imitando a un cerdo y diciendo algo como "¡Las jirafas dominaran el mundo! ¡Teman!", Un Ox declarándole su amor por millonésima vez a una indiferente Kim que lo mando a volar, de nuevo por millonésima vez, los Gemelos Fire y Thunder corriendo por todos lados quemando y electrocutando a todos a su paso con Kilik detrás de ellos, Chrona de nuevo sin saber cómo lidiar con todo el caos, un adormilado Soul que acababa de despertarse de su siesta por el alboroto y que al ver la escena por completo se echó a reír con una Maka a su lado que trataba sin resultado de concentrarse en el libro que tenía en mano que le pedía a su compañero que se callase y este al hacer un comentario sobre ser "una empollona plana" termino tendido en la mesa del escritorio, desangrándose y con un enorme agujero humeante en el cráneo mientras Maka limpiaba la sangre del lomo del libro que había estado leyendo. En resumen un completo pandemónium y justo cuando él se preparaba para diseccionarlos a todos escucho por los altoparlantes el llamado de Shinigami, pero no se preocupada de que esto se quedara así o no, ya que con una sonrisa recordó que lo último que escucho al salir fue una serie de golpes sordos seguido por un severo "MAKA-CHOP", al parecer a Maka también la habían hartado.

"Igual de aterradora que su madre"

Entro a la habitación, en el centro de ella se encontraba Shinigami quien miraba directamente el espejo, el cual pudo notar mostraba a un grupo de chicos desmayados con enormes golpes en la cabeza y a una Maka prendida en llamas con un gigantesco libro en las manos, el Shinigami dejo escapar una risita mientras la imagen desaparecía y él se volteaba.

-Mando a llamar Shinigami-sama-Pregunto el científico.

-Ohh, Stein-dijo al notarlo, carraspeo-Si, queria saber cómo les iba a los nuevos candidatos.

-Bien, aunque aún no están ni cerca del nivel necesario-contesto despreocupadamente.

-No te preocupes mejoraran, después de todo eres tu quien los está entrenando-dijo alegremente.

-Supongo-dijo sin estar seguro.

-¿Y cómo va el entrenamiento de Chrona?- en verdad estaba interesado en saber cómo iba la chica.

Al principio se sorprendió cuando vio su nombre entre los solicitantes y a decir verdad estuvo a punto de impedirle aplicar, no porque tuviera nada contra ella ni mucho menos sino porque sabía que aunque era fuerte no estaba seguro de si podría con lo que representaba ser parte de Spartoi, pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión mando a llamarla y le pregunto si estaba seguro y fue en ese momento cuando levanto la vista viendo directamente y le contesto firmemente que si cuando supo que podría hacerlo solo había que ver la decisión en sus ojos.

-Podría decirse que Bien-Dijo Stein inseguro, y era cierto, él había visto una gran mejoría en ella.

-Pero…-insto el de la máscara.

-Ha habido algunos inconvenientes.

-¿Hay algún problema con Chrona?-pregunto de pronto serio Shinigami-sama.

-Con ella no, el problema vendrían siendo los demás-contesto Stein.

Shinigami-sama hizo ademan para que continuara.

-Vera, desde que Chrona volvió el resto de los alumnos se ha mostrado un tanto….-dudo un momento, mientras buscaba la manera correcta de decirlo-Hostiles con su presencia-dijo finalmente.

-Ya veo-empezaba a entender cuál era el inconveniente.

-El problema está en que ninguno desea hacer equipo con ella y eso obstaculiza las cosas-dijo seriamente, era obvio que la situación no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-No te preocupes Stein ella es fuerte, lo lograra-intento sonar tranquilizador pero a él tampoco le agradaba nada la situación.

-Lo sé-pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara "Tontas emociones" pensó.

-Entonces creo que no hay problema solo hay que tener fe en ella-dijo de nuevo con su voz alegre e infantil.

Stein solo guardo silencio mientras hacía girar distraídamente el tronillo de su cabeza.

Sí, tenía fe en ella porque el sabia lo fuerte que era realmente su alma.

-Pero en verdad serás bruta Maka, casi me matas con ese golpe-Se quejó cierto albino sobándose la cabeza mientras miraba acusadoramente a su técnico.

-¡SIII! ¿Quién te crees para golpear a un Dios como Yo?-lo apoyo su amigo peliazul.

-Eso les pasa por idiotas, además no fue para tanto-contesto esta, mientras le restaba importancia al asunto.

-Lamento decirlo Maka pero esta vez tienen razón, eso fue algo…agresivo de tu parte-Convino el shinigami, todavía sentía el libro estampado en su cráneo.

-Alguien tenía que poner algo de orden es ese zoológico-dijo firmemente

-En verdad me apiado de ti Soul, ¿Cómo sobrevives a esto cada dia?-pregunto Black Star a su amigo.

-No sean dramáticos-ya la estaban hartando, tanto jaleo por un pequeño golpe por Dios.

-¿Dramáticos? ¿Dramáticos dices? Como no es a ti a la que viven golpeando a cada momento, es un abuso, un abuso te digo-se defendió enérgicamente la guadaña.

-Tienes razón Soul, no es justo, no lo es-dijo dramáticamente el ninja poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

De pronto una luz se encendió sobre ellos, y una música triste se escuchó de fondo sus amigos no pudieron más que quedarse viendo la absurda situación con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Verdad que no joven Black? No merezco este trato-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Soul.

-No te preocupes, te vamos a dar tu carrito sandwichero y todo estará bien-le dijo tranquilizadoramente- ya lo veraz, ¡PERO QUE PASE LA DESGRACIADA!

-No sé si podre estar frente a ella y enfrentarla-dijo Soul aun en su papel de víctima.

-No hay problemas yo voy a…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando un pesado libro se incrusto en su cabeza con una fuerza devastadora para luego dirigirse a la cabeza del peliblanco quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando ya se encontraban ambos en el suelo inconscientes.

-Dios, cada dia están más locos-dijo Maka mientras guardaba su aun humeante enciclopedia de más de 1000 páginas.

-Creo que será mejor no dejar que sigan viendo tanta televisión-Dijo una resignada Tsubaki mientras revisaba a su técnico.

-Au, au, au Maka en serio un dia de estos me vas a dejar tonto de un golpe-reprocho Soul mientras se ponía de pie, por suerte el ser golpeado a diario le había dado una increíble resistencia y una rápida recuperación.

-Más tonto que ahora no te puedo dejar-dijo burlonamente la rubia.

Chrona, quien hasta ahora solo había observado la escena en silencio no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa que trato de oculta con una mano.

-Me alegro que mis desgracias te diviertan-dijo Soul viéndola enojado

La risa sesos de inmediato, para dar pasó al nerviosismo.

-Y-yo…l-lo siento-se disculpó nerviosamente mientras bajaba la mirada.

Soul maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, no había querido ponerla nerviosa, diablos.

-Hey, tranquila no pasa nada, sabes que no me enojaría contigo ¿no es así?-dijo mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y revolvía su cabello dulcemente regalándole una suave sonrisa.

Jamás se podría enojar con ella, eso era seguro. Porque aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta pues no sería nada cool, él en verdad sentía una fuerte debilidad por la chica de cabellos rosas, cosa que era irónica puesto que al principio solía preguntarse por qué su técnico sentía eso mismo por ella, pero con el tiempo y la insistencia de Maka había conocido mejor a la chica y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a sentir ternura por ella llegándola a considerar como una hermana pequeña a la que cuidar. Lo bueno es que sabía que no era el único pues aun si no lo había escuchado decirlo sabía que Black Star también la queria igual aunque a su manera y por un acuerdo silencioso habían decidido cuidarla, a su manera claro.

-S-si…-fue la débil de ella pero aun así acompañada por una pequeña ya apenada sonrisa.

Todos sonrieron ante la imagen, todos menos uno. Cierto shinigami miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido, por alguna razón le molestaba la cercanía de esos dos.

-Oigan apresúrense, se hace tarde y tengo un desfile de moda que ver esta noche-Los apresuro Liz.

-Ya vamos, tranquila-dijo de mala gana el albino.

-¡JIRAFAS!-grito repentinamente Patty para luego salir corriendo, sabrá Dios asía donde.

-Ehhh ¿A dónde va?-pregunto Tsubaki dudando de que si en verdad queria saberlo.

-NYAJAJAJAJA el gran Black Star la detendrá-Grito el ninja corriendo en la misma dirección en la que la rubia había ido.

-¡BLACK STAR!-grito Tsubaki yendo tras de él.

-¡PATTY!-dijo Liz corriendo igualmente.

-¡CHICAS, ESTO NO ES SIMETRICO!-ya se imaginaran quien.

Maka, Soul y Chrona se miraron entre sí para luego suspirar, no había de otra.

-¡ESPEREN!-y fueron tras de ellos.

En la calles de Death City se podía ver a 8 jóvenes corriendo y gritando, cualquiera que los viera se preguntaría ¿Cómo siendo tan diferentes podían ser amigos? Pero la verdad es que por el hecho ser diferentes que podían ser tan buenos amigos.

Porque al final las amistades son hechas de pedacitos…pedacitos de tiempo que vivimos con cada persona. Son hechas de risas y dolores compartidos, de sueños y esperanzas, llanto y sufrimiento de horas de escuela, de salidas, diversiones y de silencios compartidos o de simpatía mutua sin explicación….Esos eran los fuertes lazos que los unían a todos ellos de una manera u otra.

-Creo que aquí nos separamos-dijo Maka despidiéndose del resto.

La tarde se había pasado volando y pronto atardecería, cada quien se preparaba para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares.

-¡No se preocupen simples mortales, mañana volveré para deslumbrarlos con mi presencia!-dijo o más bien grito Black Star.

-Nos vemos mañana-se despidió amablemente Tsubaki para alcanzar a su técnico y ambos alejarse perdiéndose entre las calles.

-¡Bye, Bye! Jejejeje-se despido Patty agitando la mano y alejándose en compañía de su hermana.

-Adiós-se despidió Kid.

-Cuídenseme, vamos Soul-Llamo la rubia

-Hai-la guadaña se dispuso a seguir a su compañera cuando esta se detuvo y se volteo asía la pelirrosa.

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos? Se está haciendo tarde-pregunto.

-No te preocupes…estaré bien-sonrió suavemente tratando de aliviar su preocupación.

-¿Segura?-pregunto esta vez Soul.

-Si no hay problema.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado-accedió al fin la rubia.

-Hai.

-Entonces nos vemos-tanto la rubia como du compañero partieron con rumbo a su hogar.

Chrona siguió su ejemplo y tomo su propio camino. Por otro lado Kid se detuvo para verla partir, alejándose más y más, por alguna razón se sintió incomodo por que se marchara sola, así que le dijo a sus armas.

-Chicas adelántense, luego las alcanzo-y sin esperar contestación se fue por el mismo camino que había tomado la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué…? Kid espera…-intento llamarlo Liz, pero era demasiado tarde él ya se había ido-Dios ahora que bicho le pico, se ha estado comportando muy raro-dijo con sospecha.

-¡Hermanita, apresúrate!-llamo Patty quien ya iba delante.

-Oi… ¡Patty espérame, no me dejes!-y se fue tras ella, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, ella averiguaría que pasaba o se dejaba de llamar Elizabeth Thompson.

Por su parte Chrona caminaba tranquilamente pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el dia, no pudo evitar sonreír en verdad se sentía bien tener amigos y más como los suyos porque por muy locos y excéntricos pero incondicionales.

Mientras caminaba empezó a pensar en una canción que había escuchado hace poco, se había vuelto una de sus favoritas casi de inmediato, miro a su alrededor, las calles se encontraban vacías y entonces empezó a cantar suavemente.

Kid recorría rápidamente las calles vacías en busca de Chrona, no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas desde aquella tarde y esta era una buena oportunidad de hacerlo, o lo seria si lograra encontrarla ¿Dónde se había metido?

Entonces lo escucho, un suave y dulce canto, sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió asía donde se escuchaba la voz, doblo la esquina y entonces la vio…

Daisuki datta ano uta…...…. Mi canción favorita…

Furui TAPE no naka….. Está en una vieja cinta

Hiisana kizui iro aseta TITLE...…. un poco raída y con el título

Ninjinda yoake… de colores marchitados

Caminaba a paso lento, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la espalda balanceándose suavemente al son de la canción, metida en su propio mundo.

Soshite mata kyou ga kuru…. Veo la salida del sol borrosa y el día empieza

Natsu no kaze o tsurete… Me siento sola de repente…

Nareteiku hibi no katsumide… Mientras me acostumbro a mi nueva vida

Futo kodoku….. Con la brisa del verano

Jiten shade….. Montada en mi bicicleta

dokomademo …. yendo a alguna parte de aquí

Kaze o keru hayasa wasurenai… nunca olvidándome cómo pasa rápido el viento

"Vaya, parece que no dejaras de sorprenderme" fue el pensamiento que cruzo la mente del joven shinigami mientras la escuchaba cantar, decidió que era mejor seguirla en silencio.

La la la la utaou sora o miagete… La La la la cantando una canción, admiro el cielo

La la la la IT'S MY LIFE… La La la la es mi vida

Aruite yukoo….. Que quiero guardar en este sendero

Watashino chikana de susumu… Es el camino interminable exclusivo en que paseo

Hateshinai kono michio….. Totalmente solitaria

Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo que se teñía levemente de rojo, se sentía tan libre, tan ligera.

La la la la utaou sora o miagete … La La la la cantando una canción, admiro el cielo

La la la la IT'S MY LIFE….. La La la la es mi vida

aruite yukoo…. que quiero guardar en este sendero

Watashi dake no mono dakara … Estoy segura que ésta es la manera de ir adelante

Jishin motte iiyone….. porque es mi propia decisión

Su voz sonaba clara, transparente mientras le imprimía sentimiento a cada nota, como si sintiera todo lo que decía la canción, Kid se apresuró a darle alcance al ver que se alejaba.

La la la la utaou sora o miagete … La La la la cantando una canción, admiro el cielo

La la la la IT'S MY LIFE….. La La la la es mi vida

aruite yukoo….. Que quiero guardar en este sendero

La la la la utaou sora o miagete.. La La la la cantando una canción, admiro el cielo

La la la la IT'S MY LIFE …. La La la la es mi vida

Aruite yukoo….. que quiero guardar en este sendero

Watashino chikana de susumu ….. Es el camino interminable exclusivo en que paseo

Hateshinai kono michio….. totalmente solitaria… sola.

Termino de cantar, dejo de caminar y disfruto del momento durante un momento pero quizás si hubiera estado atenta hubiera sentido a la persona que se acercaba a ella silenciosamente.

-Tienes una hermosa voz ¿lo sabias?-Dijo una voz a detrás de ella, regresándola a la realidad.

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo con sorpresa mientras se apresuraba a darse vuelta pero su voz murió al ver quien era-¿S-shinigami-kun?

No, no, no ¿la había escuchado? Qué vergüenza, ella nunca cantaba delante de otros ni siquiera de Maka.

-Lamento su te asuste no fue mi intención-se disculpó rápidamente al ver su reacción.

-¿M-me e-escucho?

-Hai.

-O-oh-dijo poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa, al final bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, ya te lo dije tienes una hermosa voz-dijo acercándose más a ella y con poniendo una mano en su mentón, levanto su rostro- así que tranquila.

-h-hai-dijo todavía sonrojada-y gracias.

-No hay de que-dijo sonriéndole y quitando lentamente su mano del mentón.

-Etto… ¿shinigami-kun?

-Dime.

-B-bueno ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Ehh…-ahora fue su turno para avergonzarse, que le iba a decir ¿Qué la vio irse sola y decidió seguirla? Parecería un acosador.

-No tiene que decírmelo, si no quiere-aparto la mirada, era obvio que no iba a decírselo.

-No. No es eso-negó rápidamente-La verdad solo queria hablar contigo a solas, no hemos podido hacerlo desde hace un rato.

-Tiene razón, ni siquiera hemos podido entrenar últimamente-tanto las misione, como las clases les habían impedido tener siquiera un momento para sentarse y hablar.

-Chrona ¿la canción que cantabas…?-dijo viendo a la nada-ya te lo había dicho ¿no? Tú no estás sola, ya no más.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, lentamente comenzó a andar, él la siguió aunque permaneciendo detrás.

-Lo sé-su voz era tranquila-pero este es el camino que escogí, no uno de miedo y cobardía sino un camino de lucha, lucha contra el miedo, contra la oscuridad, contra el dolor-levanto la vista al cielo-y es un camino que debo de recorrer sola.

El la miro en silencio un momento, su rostro era sereno, y su mirada segura ya no era la misma Chrona que conoció en aquel barco maldito ni la chica que no sabía cómo lidiar con las cosas, esta era un Chrona completamente diferente una más fuerte, más segura de sí misma. Sonrió.

-Entiendo, pero recuerda que siempre te estaremos apoyando y esperando al final para avanzar juntos ¿vale?- avanzo hasta alcanzarla y caminar a su lado.

Ella volteo asía atrás y le regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa

-Vale-dijo mientras seguían caminando.

Al final, no hubo necesidad de seguir hablando, recorrieron el camino en silencio viendo las estrellas salir una a una.

La noche había caído hace mucho, y la luna estaba en lo alto con sus pálida luz filtrándose por la ventana.

Ella lo observo detenidamente, en esos momentos él estaba sentado en su silla viendo por la ventana dándole la espalda así que no podía leer su expresión y no estaba segura de que decir.

-¿Estás seguro Stein?-le pregunto con duda, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho-piénsalo bien, no habrá marcha atrás y no podrás arrepentirte luego.

-Lo sé, estoy seguro de esto-el había tomado la decisión. Pensó en la chica pelirrosa en el segundo piso de la casa que seguramente estaba acostada en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente, Si sabía que era la decisión correcta.

Sintió los delgados brazos de Marie rodeándole el cuello, abrazándole.

Al final haría lo que fuera por mantener a esas personas a su lado.

**Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía que seguramente he pasado por alto y espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Como siempre comentarios, críticas, quejas recibidos sean todos**

**Se despide de ustedes**

**Hana.**


End file.
